poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Origami Tobiichi
Origami Tobiichi (鳶一 折紙 Tobiichi Origami?) is one of the main female protagonist of the Date A Live series. She is a highly intelligent classmate of Shido who is athletic, "beautiful", and the most famous person in Shido's school. Summary Origami is a top student in her school both in terms of academics and sports. Of course, none of the student body and facility members know that she is a member of the AST with a few exceptions unknown to her. Origami is a very skilled wizard but can lose herself in her emotions when it comes to dealing with Spirits in combat. For unknown reasons, Origami is romantically interested in Shido. Her devotion towards him causes her to develop stalking habits such as sniffing his gym clothes. Shido is also the only person not related to any military institutions who knows that Origami is part ofAST. She transformed into a Spirit in volume 10 and learns about Phantom's existence. Realizing Phantom is the spirit that made Kotori a Spirit, she concludes that Phantom probably killed her parents on the same day and travels to the past with the help ofKurumi to save them. She attacked Phantom soon after but realizes after the battle that her own attack hit her parents. She then realized that the enemy who killed her parents was herself all along, thus causing her to experience great, negative emotions and caused her to go inverse as the time traveling ended. Appearance Origami is shown as a young female with short, silvery-white hair arranged in a bob cut with three hair-clips in the left part of her hair. She has blue eyes and wears the girl uniform like her female classmates when at school. Origami's height is stated to be 152cm, and her three sizes are B75/W55/H79. However, in her AST Combat Wiring Suit, her appearance is more fierce. Origami's clips are not worn, instead a pair of sensors are attached to her hair with armor covering her from her shoulders to her hands, as well as a part of her body and legs except for her thighs. Her chest is seen at the top of the transparent suit that reveals her belly. After becoming a Spirit, her eyes turned from blue to light blue and white. Personality Old Timeline Origami is a person that rarely openly talks with other people unless needed with only a few exceptions such asShido Itsuka and Tohka Yatogami. She isn't a shy person, but more of an unsocial type of person. She can be a bit reckless or aggressive if she has a goal or purpose to fulfill, she's also willing to do something someone else wouldn't to accomplish such goals as shown when she did everything Shido asked of her when he was trying to get her to not like him which shocked everyone around her. Due to a Spirit killing her parents 5 years ago Origami has harbored an intense hatred and hostility towards all spirits, whenever she sees a spirit she loses all of her common sense and tries to kill it any way she possibly can. This hatred is shown to be strong enough that she was willing to kill Kotori despite the fact she knew she was Shido's sister, and only stopped because he pleaded for her to not kill Kotori, and told about Phantom's existence. As the series progressed, Origami has shown a growing desire to obtain power. This eventually caused her to join DEM, and later, after she was defeated, to accept a Sephira Crystal that turned her into a Spirit. Although disgusted that she became what she had always despised, Origami somewhat satisfied that she finally gained the power to fight evenly against Spirits. She thus decided that she would become the Spirit that kills the other spirits, and then would end her own life when her job was done, but the event cause her to be unable to face Shido after she transformed into an Spirit, immediately flee, despite the fact that she was in the middle of using her strongest attack against Tohka. After finding the truth of her parents' death, Origami suffered an emotional breakdown and Inversed. In this state, Origami is emotionally dead and completely unresponsive to everything around her, not even Shido is capable of getting to so much as speak a word out of her, and compared her to a corpse. Kurumi also noted that she had fallen into an unrecoverable state. This Origami continues to exist into the new timeline, as all of her memories are retained, the New Timeline Origami eventually inherits her identity after resolving her emotional issues. New Timeline Because Shido prevented the deaths of Origami's parents by her spirit self's hands, Origami never "entrusted" him with her emotions and became an avenger, as such the new timeline's Origami is a more cheerful girl, even questioning at times if it was actually right for the AST to try to kill Spirits. She was shown to be quite a bit more shy and, for lack of a better word, normal than the old Origami when it came to Shido asking her out on a date, where she found herself constantly trying to find the best way to reply to it. She also has no idea about the fact that she has spirit powers, which were inherited from the old timeline alongside her memories. However, while the old timeline's Origami does continue to exist within her, she is suppressed for the sake of her own sanity, due to the catatonic state of mind that version of her is still stuck in. Old Origami manifests often during her date with Shido through rather perverted and/or stalker-like actions, much to her confusion, embarrassment and even horror. When she senses Mana, her original self's hatred of spirits takes over and she immediately transforms into her inverse form. Later, when the new Origami actually meets the original Origami and fuses with her, it is finally possible for Shido to save her from her unrecoverable state. It's revealed that the old Origami personality never actually loved Shido, but depended upon him, but the new Origami did come to love him on their date. Following this event, Origami regains her memories from the original timeline, cuts her hair short again, but she lets go of her long time grudge against spirits and "reclaims" the emotions she entrusted to Shido five years ago. She also admits that she is now genuinely in love with Shido, and will not surrender to Tohka, as she states that while she no longer hates spirits, she, the , is still the 's enemy for this reason. Oddly, realizing true feelings for Shido rather than just having him as an emotional crutch for her sanity has made Origami even more blatant in her already stalker-like tenancies to gain his affections. This is very likely to be either a result of simply knowing no other way to act around him, or evidence that she is now even more obsessed with gaining his attention than she was before. History Before 5 years ago, Origami seems to have once been just an ordinary girl. At school, her favorite subject was noted to be math, while her weak subject was noted to be the Japanese language. Her favorite food was noted to be gratin, while her hated food was noted to be celery. Back then her only dream was noted to be "to become a cute bride". Old Timeline However, 5 years ago, before the main story of Date A Live, when Origami was returning home, her neighborhood was caught in a huge fire. Worried about her parents she went in to her house and was happy to see that they were both safe. However, at that moment a mysterious laser of shining light descended on them from above, hitting and killing her parents and causing a shockwave that knocked Origami back. Looking into the sky Origami saw "a being" she could only describe as "an angel". Realizing that "thing" killed her parents Origami swore she would one day kill "it". She was comforted soon after by Shido Itsuka and became emotionally dependent upon him as a result. Afterwards Origami was taken in by an aunt who lived nearby. She was a former AST member and through her Origami learned about the spirits. It is noted that, from that moment on Origami's dream changed to ''"just killing that spirit" ''and became obsessed with trying to obtain the power to do so. She began to push herself to excel in all subject and also no longer cared about food, only eating to gain the edequate amount of nutrients to make her body strong. Through her aunts connections, Origami was able to become a member of the AST after she was proven to be compatible with the realizer. New Timeline In Volume 11, Shido used Kurumi's twelfth bullet to travel back in time to 5 years ago and successfully prevented the deaths of Origami's parents. However, this would cause Shido to be hit by the laser of shining light instead. Seeing someone (seemingly) sacrifice himself to prevent her parents from being killed by a spirit, Origami felt powerless and vowed to never let someone die to protect her again, wanting to protect others instead. Because of this Origami would still end up joining the AST, but this time not for revenge but in order to protect others. Unfortunately, Origami's parents would still end up dying, this time during a traffic accident, a year later (4 years ago). At some point, the spirit powers and memories from the Origami from the old timeline would transfer to her. However, in order to prevent her mind from breaking, Origami would end up gaining a split personality, the one normally in control being the Origami of the new timeline and the Origami from the old timeline becoming the personality of her inverse form. Whenever Origami sensed spirit mana, she would transform into her inverse form and end up fighting the spirit whom the spirit mana belonged to, which would often also bring her in conflict with the AST and DEM as well. Because of this she would often transform into her inverse form during her missions as an AST member, but from all Origami and the AST knew she was only blacking out and it was never discovered why. As a result of this, along with the fact the she had also began to question if the spirits are truly evil, Origami would end up leaving the AST and transfer to Raizen High School shortly after Shido returned to this new timeline. Trivia * Origami will join Tino Tonitini, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot and their friends in ''Weekenders Adventures of Dungeons and Dragons ''(and its sequel) Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures Team (Sonic876) Category:League of the Weekender Heroes Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Half Humans Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Allies Category:In-Love Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Date A Live characters Category:Girlfriends Category:VILLAINS Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villains who turned evil because of another villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Reformed characters Category:Anime Heroes Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Category:Anime Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Anime Heroines Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Corrupted Tyrants Category:Spirits Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains